Evening confession
by erza-san
Summary: Hello fellas! I know i havent finished my other story, but here is a little oneshot about Rei and Luca, my favorites! Warning: overly cheesy.


Evening confessions

It was a beautiful night in heaven, the moon's gentle light reflecting on the soft grass and quiet waters. Thousands of stars like diamonds shimmered in the vast skies. Everything was quiet, some cicadas chanting here and there. The air was fresh, soothing and calming. Rei was enjoying an evening walk, he didn't feel like sleeping, and the air was just so refreshing he couldn't hold back. Even though everyone had gotten back to their homes, and just a few remained, he felt safe and relaxed. He saw some angels hurrying back to their homes, some others who took their time. Soon enough, everyone had disappeared, and he remained alone, breathing the clean air of the night. He somehow managed, during his reverie, to reach a small pond, and the view in front of him was so beautiful he had to sit down and watch; the moon was fully reflected on the water, making it glow, and the trees surrounding it just got enough light to take a beautiful bluish white glow. It was enchanting. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, absorbed deep in his thoughts, but he sure started to feel a little cold. He didn't mind it though. He didn't want to leave yet. The gentle glow of the moon on the water reminded him of Luca's hair, and he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful angel he fell in love with. Of course, this was kept a secret from Luca, Rei's last wish was to ruin what little relationship they had. Of course, the two were close but as friends only, and to the purple haired angel, Luca saw in him no more than a friend. Of course he didn't know that Luca was in fact infatuated with him, that he had stolen the silver haired angel's heart a long time ago. Well, Luca wasn't that good at showing his emotions, and usually avoided any contact in public, for the sake of his delicate friend who might have felt embarrassed. Rei didn't know that he was on Luca's mind almost all the time. When the two of them sometimes met by coincidence, it was actually because of Luca; in fact, the silver angel almost followed Rei, and took every opportunity to meet him by "coincidence". Lucky him that Rei still hadn't noticed that every single time he is out, he meets Luca, and so, he keeps thinking that it is pure coincidence. The two angels loved each other deeply, although none of them dared to tell the truth. They werent sure the feeling was mutual, and unlike Yuda and Shin, they couldn't get the chance to confess. Rei was too afraid, anxious about it, and feared being rejected. Luca simply didn't know how to proceed, and wanted to avoid scaring the little angel. He didn't want Rei to feel awkward with him, and he too perhaps feared rejection. They both didn't want to ruin what they already had, and so they convinced themselves that their friendship was more than enough. Rei, who was still sitting on the soft grass, sighted gently. He didn't imagine that he could be spied on, and thought he was all alone right now. So, just like a leaf taken away by the wind, he whispered the simple words he longed to say to the one he loved:" I love you, Luca". A gentle whisper taken away by the night. No one would ever know. Or so he thought. He jumped to his feet when he heard a voice from behind him:

" What did you say?" The voice asked, and as the shadowy figure approached, Rei's fear grew to horror. It was him, right there in front of him, the only angel whom he didn't want to know, Luca. Still shocked and almost panicking, he dared to ask:

"L-Luca, w-wha-what are you doing here?" he hated it when he stuttered like that.

"I have been following you." Came the simple answer. Rei didn't know what to reply to that, he just stood there, shock mixed with panic clearly visible on his beautiful face. He didn't seem to understand why the taller angel would be following him, and he was so terrified that the other had heard him.

"You still didn't answer. What did you say?" Luca asked again, purposely ignoring the growing horror of the smaller one. He wanted, he needed to know if he had heard him right. He needed to know it wasn't just wishful thinking, just his imagination playing tricks on him.

"I-I…" Rei stuttered, completely at a loss of word. Truly, what could he say? Did he dare say the truth and risk never seeing Luca again, or did he dare and lie openly? How could he lie? He had never been a good liar to begin with, and couldn't think of something to say that would explain his words. Anxiety was overtaking him, and he was struggling to tame the panic attack he felt coming too fast. Suddenly, it became harder and harder to breathe, and rei felt like he was suffocating, and he knew that he lost against his panic. He started hyperventilating, his face flushed, and his vision started to blur; tears, unconsciousness, he didn't know which it was. He fell to his knees unable to keep standing, and let his tears flow. His hand clutched tight on his chest, he desperately tried to regain a minimum of composure. But he couldn't calm down at all, and it seemed that his attack was growing bigger.

Luca had seen how Rei suddenly stilled, he saw his horror struck face, the panic in his eyes, and realized that his adored angel was suffering a panic attack. He saw him fall to his knees, but he didn't get closer to him. He just watched, thinking of the best way to calm Rei. But as he saw that the kneeling angel wasn't calming down at all, he realized that the panic was overtaking him. So he stopped thinking and rushed to Rei's side. He knelt in front of him, and gently hugged the delicate angel, who stiffened at the embrace. Rei didn't dare move, and couldn't do it anyways, too shocked by the sudden hug. He felt how Luca's hand soothingly caressed his back, ever so gently, and it distracted him enough from his panic. He felt himself breathe better already. When Luca noticed that his breathing calmed down a bit, he gently raised Rei's face, cupping it in his palms, and looked at him with the most gentle eyes he could ever show to anyone:

"Please, Rei, tell me I heard right. Tell me those gentle words were the truth. Tell me it was not a dream." He almost begged. Rei was completely lost, his cheeks were still flushed a dark pink, and he tried avoiding Luca's gaze.

"Look at me Rei. Don't advert your eyes from me. Am I that scary? Do you not trust me enough perhaps?"

Rei immediately looked back right into Luca's eyes, not able to resist such a gentle commend. He vaguely realized somewhere in his mind that he could never resist luca's voice, it always seemed to soothe him.

"N'No Luca, That… that's not it, i…"

"You what?" still that gentle tone, almost caressing.

"I… please, I don't want you to avoid me! I don't want to lose you…"

"Why would you lose me? I don't understand Rei." Luca said, as careful as ever, not wanting to seem harsh. Rei just stared at him afoul. His lithe body was slightly trembling, both from the cold and all the turmoil of emotions he was experiencing.

"Rei, how would the fact that you love me, make you lose me? Did you think that such pure feelings would repulse me?"

"I-I just want to… to be able to be with you, that's all…" Rei answered, gathering a little bit of courage to speak his mind.

"And why wouldn't we be together if you told me your feelings?"

"I-I don't understand…" Rei said, completely lost. He didn't understand why Luca was so persistent, why he didn't reject him right on the spot, why he was still laying his hands on his cheeks, and why he seemed so hopeful.

" If I tell you that I love you too, would that make it easier?" Luca asked, smiling.

What? Did he hear right? Luca just said something, something Rei had been dreaming off since they first met, something he prayed for. It wasn't true. He was just dreaming. Or he heard him wrong. It couldn't be. Luca could not feel the same towards him. He never showed any sign! He always acted like Rei was just another friend, never did he give the slightest hint! True, the silver haired angel did protect him or help him when he needed it, but Rei always thought that he did so because of his gentle nature and nothing more. Luca never truly showed him affection, or some stronger interest. No, Luca must have meant that he loves him as a friend. He probably didn't understand Rei's "love".

"Wh-what?" he could only say that, too puzzled to think coherently. " Luca, you don't understand, i-I love you not as a friend, i-"

Putting his finger over Rei's soft lift, Luca's tone got even gentler if possible, more like, tender.

"I'm sorry, I know I never gave even the slightest hint. Truth is, I didn't know how you would react, and by no means did I want to trouble you, or make you uncomfortable around me. Rei, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, when you first introduced yourself to me. Back then, all I could think was how beautiful you were, that you were the most beautiful angel I had ever seen, here in heaven and on earth. And as I got to know you more, your beauty wasn't the only thing that attracted me anymore. Your gentle character, your loving and caring personality, your innocence, the way you blush when complimented or when embarrassed, the way you stutter when you talk about yourself, your gentle voice, the way you look at me, how you worry about everyone to the point where you get sick yourself, your delicious cooking, your pure heart, and so much more. All of it made me fall in love with you even more. You were the most beautiful angel I met, inside and outside. Rei, even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop loving you. I love you, have loved you more and more since the first time we met, and will always love you. I'm sorry that you had to suffer because of my own selfishness. I didn't want to hurt you, I thought I was protecting you. If I knew the torments that were eating you, I would have never waited so long. I'm sorry for not noticing your worries. For not realizing that I was the source of it. Do you believe me?"

Luca took a break from his long tirade, and waited patiently, only in appearance though, inside he was burning with impatience, fear, and nervousness. He looked at Rei who hadn't said anything yet. Rei's head was lowered, he couldn't see his face. He noticed that the angel hadn't stopped shaking, but he still waited. Finally, rei dared raise his head, and Luca felt his heart break. Rei was in tears, his face all red, and he seemed so desperate it tore Luca's heart.

"Rei…I- I'm sorry, i-" he stopped as he saw Rei shaking his head.

"No… do-don't be… I just…" he couldn't continue as fresh tears started flowing, while he tried to calm his sobbing.

"what is it? Come here, tell me Rei." Luca said as he pulled the fragile angel into his lap, gently but protectively embracing him, allowing him to hide his face on his chest. He started drawing random patterns on the slender back to soothe him a little.

"Shhh, there, you're okay, I wont let go don't worry. Relax, breathe slowly. Take your time, Its okay." He whispered sweet nothings in hope of calming him.

After what seemed like forever to Luca who desperately wanted to soothe his angel, Rei finally calmed down. His face still buried in Luca's chest, he mumbled something about being sorry for drenching the other's clothes. Luca chuckled, amused by Rei's worries. _He could still manage to worry about my shirt, Rei you are too cute I can't handle it_. Luca moved his hand that was caressing Rei's back, to the lavender head leaning against his chest. He started caressing Rei's head gently, marveling at the silkiness and smoothness of his hair.

"your hair is so soft… it feels so nice, it's beautiful." He said, hoping that it would distract the smaller angel. Rei kept still for a moment, secretly enjoying the soothing caress. Luca's big hand massaged his head, managing to calm him down, relax him. He finally dared to look at Luca, and raised his head to meet the other's gaze. He was startled for a moment, as the crimson eyes staring at him radiated of love and affection. He blushed more, and finally gathered his voice to speak.

"L-luca…" he breathed, making an effort to calm down even more. "forgive me… I… I have always loved you, since the first time I saw you…" He paused, taking a deep breath. The confession was taking a lot of courage from the delicate angel. Luca patiently listened. " I was so afraid that you would hate me if you knew, that you would start avoiding me. I always thought that you only saw me as a friend. I thought I meant nothing to you." Another shaky breath. " I buried my feelings deep, hoping that you would not figure it out, because I wanted you to keep talking to me, to keep staying with me. I panicked when I saw you. When I realized that you heard me. I couldn't keep those feelings to myself, but I couldn't share it with anyone…aren't those feelings impure and disgusting? Aren't we supposed to only love Zeus-sama?" he trailed off, breathing heavily. He was starting to feel the tension of his body, and crying exhausted him. And he was cold. He just wanted to sleep.

"Who told you that?" Rei looked at him startled. " who ever said that those feelings were impure and disgusting?" Luca repeated ,although a burning rage ran through him, he stayed gentle. He would kill the sorry bastard who ever said that to Rei later.

"B-but… K-kira told me that those feelings are only meant for humans, between opposite genders, and he said that I was disgusting if I had those kinds of feelings. He said I was probably … sick… and he told me to never say a word about it, that if you knew you would be repulsed by me…" Rei admitted, although he didn't want to, and suspected Luca of having used some of his powers to make him confess.

So it was Kira. For some reason, the half angel always seemed after his innocent Rei, always doing everything he could to upset the sensitive angel. And while everyone thought that Kira hated Rei, for some unkown reason, since Rei was adorable and gentle with everyone, Luca suspected that Kira was actually in love with Rei, but didn't want to accept it so he tried to make Rei hate him. It was a theory, but it made sense. Kira always mocked Rei whenever he blushed at some compliment from Luca, always made fun of him for being so sensitive, always mocked him about being weak and dependent. And the mocking intensified clearly when Kira witnessed an exchange between Rei and Luca, or when the blonde angel noticed Rei was happy for some reason. Just like Shiva did with Yuda and Shin, except that in Kira's case, he lashed out on the wrong person, instead of hating Luca, he tried to convince himself that he hated Rei. Luca let the subject drop, he would deal with kira later, now he had to take that wrong idea of love from his angel's little head.

"Rei, what Kira said is totally wrong. I cant think of why he would say something so cruel to you. The feelings you have are the purest and the most beautiful ones. Love is the most wonderful thing, and few people are capable of feeling true love for someone. It's the most powerful feeling that you can have. And I am honored to be the one your heart chose. Nothing could make me happier than knowing that I am loved. Especially by the one I love. Trust me, don't ever fear of loving someone, it is the most wonderful thing for everyone to know that they are loved. Your feelings are so honest and selfless; how could it be disgusting? The love you have for Zeus-sama is different, and it shouldn't stop you from having feelings for someone else. You are not disgusting, on the opposite, if possible, I love you even more. Kira probably wanted to tease you, although he went a bit far this time… mocking someone's feelings is cruel. This was the result of his teasing… . I Love you, got that?" he finally asked, smiling lovingly at the blushing angel in his arms. Rei nodded, unable to utter a word right now, too confused by all the emotions he was feeling. Happiness, joy, love, fear, overwhelmed him. But it felt as though he was floating on a cloud. He looked back at Luca, his eyes showing all the love he held for the silver haired angel. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, feeling the other's love. Then as gently as possible, Luca got closer to Rei, closer, closer, until their lips finally met. Rei froze for a moment, his face turning a beautiful crimson, but soon enough he melted in the kiss. He timidly rested his hands on Luca's shoulders, opening his mouth for the other. Luca embraced him protectively, one arm aroud his shoulders, his hand resting on his nape, while the other arm tenderly, and a tiny bit possessively, encircled his waist. They stayed like that for a while, not wanting to let go. They finally broke the contact when the lack of air made itself unbearable anymore. Rei was panting, his cheeks flushed, and Luca cupped his face with both of his hands, and whispered in his right ear:

"I love you so much, my angel." Which only managed to intensify Rei's blush if that was possible. Rei just hid his face in the spot between Luca's neck and his shoulder. Luca didn't need more to understand that his angel loved him too. Suddenly, Rei shivered, this time, strongly. Luca pushed him back a little to look at him, and realized how exhausted the small angel was. And how cold his body has become.

"rei, maybe we should get back, don't you think so?"

"ah, yeah, y-you're right." He sneezed. He felt so weak and tired, he could barely walk. He had gotten so cold that his body felt numb and sore at the same time.

"You're cold. Sorry, I didn't notice that you were so lightly dressed. The nights are cold." He gently put a hand on Rei's forehead.

"You have a fever… "

"eh.. I'm fine, I'm just tired ,really Luca…" rei tried, smiling. But now that the silver haired angel mentioned it, he did feel a little off.

"Okay, time to go home, you need to sleep." Luca said, but didn't move. On the contrary, he tightened his grip around Rei's delicate frame, and as if Rei weighted nothing, he stood up, carrying him bridal style.

"L-Luca ! what are you doing! P-put me down please…." Rei begged, embarrassed and all nervous. He was kind of self-conscious about his body and weight, Kira again having said that he looked fat, and heavy, just for the fun of it.

"No can do, sorry, sweetheart." Luca answered sheepishly, smiling. And before letting Rei protest more, he took off in the air, his silver wings glowing under the moonlight.

"Luca!" Rei gasped, tying his arms around Luca's neck. Luca chuckled softly, enjoying Rei's arms around him, although their warmness did worry him. But for now he enjoyed the sweet smell that came from Rei, so light but so pleasant. Was it his hair, his skin? He just smelled so good.

"Luca, you're going to hurt your back!"

"Why ?"

"I-I'm heavy, Luca… please…"

"You? Heavy? This is the most absurd thing I've heard. Did you really have a good look at yourself? How could you be heavy? " He said, amused, and a bit stunned that Rei thought of himself as fat.

"B-but Kira said that-" Rei realized what he was about to say and put his hands over his mouth, in an attempt to shut himself. He didn't like to report what others did and said to him.

"Kira, hm? It's not surprising that he would say that. I really don't understand his need to tease you. Well, I can assure you, you are almost as light as a feather. I'm kind of worried actually, you are so light." Luca said, kissing his temple. Rei melted into the delicate attention, and unconsciously snuggled against the strong protective body holding him. He closed his eyes, feeling all the weariness and exhaustion of earlier taking over him.

"rei… Rei…Rei"

"mm… w-what? Ah Luca!"

"are you awake now?" Luca chuckled softly.

"Y-yes, s-sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep i-ah, put me down Luca!" Rei said, all embarrassed that he had made Luca carry him until now.

"I just need the key to your chambers, it's not that I want you off" Luca replied, smiling.

"The ke- Oh of course s-sorry" Rei said suddenly realizing where they were.

"Um, Luca, put me down please? I have to open…"

"fine, here you go" He resigned, slowly and gently lowering Rei to his feet. But as soon as he let go of him, Rei seemed to lose his balance, and would have fallen if Luca did not hold him tight to his chest.

"T-Thanks…" Rei whispered, embarrassed but wanting the moment to last forever. Unfortunately, he had to open the door to get in, his body reminding him that he wasn't feeling at his best right now. So he opened the door expecting Luca to let go of him so that they could get in. But once again, Luca grabbed Rei under the knees and carried him inside, leaving Rei flustered and embarrassed.

Once inside, Luca closed the door with his foot, and made his way to Rei's room, all the while taking in how neat and tidy Rei's chambers where. He also noticed a gentle smell of … maybe some coconut and lavender? He didn't really know what the smell was, but it was so light and gentle, he knew he loved the fragrance. It smelled so like Rei. Well, it made sense, Rei smelled so good all the time, always having that faint smell of flowers on him, of course his living place would smell so good too. And even though it was dark (he didn't bother turning the lights on, the moon was doing just fine) he noticed the gentle colors of the furniture, making the place so welcoming. Really, Rei had this quality of being the perfect host, even when no one was to come to his house. He got to Rei's bedroom, and gently laid Rei on the bed. Then he decided to turn on some lights, and came back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Let's get you in your night clothes " he suggested to Rei, who flushed red ( he wore a very light night gown made in silk, and it didn't really hide his body. Well, he always slept alone so why bother?)

"Um… y-yes, I, I will change later it's fine." He said, trying to avoid it.

"No, you need to rest, I'll fetch it for you" Luca said, standing up, looking for Rei's pajamas. Rei just got redder and panicked more.

"N-no. no, no you don't have to, I'll just sleep like that, it's fine, I"

"ah, found it." Luca said, looking at a folded cloth resting on a chair. Rei just hid his face in his hands.

"Wow, it's so soft. Rei? Why are you hiding your face?" He asked, getting closer to Rei, the silky cloth still in his hand. He sat down next to his love, and gently removed Rei's hands from his face.

"are you ashamed of your night dress?" He asked, ever so gently. "Rei, I sleep naked. You have no reason to feel embarrassed, at all. I really love your night wear, actually. "

Hearing Luca say that he sleeps naked only aggravated Rei's blush. The thought of his angel lying naked was so hypnotizing.

"But… it's… um.." He tried to explain, too embarrassed to coherently form a sentence.

"It's pretty. And it's not as light as you think it is. If you want to, I'll wait for you behind the door, until you are in bed." Luca suggested, understanding all too well what was going on in his angel's mind.

"But, if you think you can overcome your shyness and let me help you, that would make me really glad. I only hope that you trust me enough…"

"I-I trust you! Of course I trust you! With my life! " Rei blurted out, sensing that Luca was somehow hurt.

"I just- i… no one has ever… no one ever saw me naked, and um, you… I mean… i-i- I'm just ashamed…" He trailed of, his face redder than ever.

"That's what's troubling you? Rei, it's me. You know you can show me everything. I love you. Let me help you, please?" Luca asked, gently caressing the angel he held in his arms.

"… Okay…" Rei barely whispered, nodding his consent. He felt really weak, it was best if Luca helped him after all.

So Rei, still sitting on the bed, bent down to unclasp his shoes, but was soon held back by Luca. He put his hand on Rei's shoulder, and knelt down.

"I'll do it, you can start from the top" He said, smiling reassuringly. Rei, although embarrassed, felt glad he didn't need to bend down; a light nausea had taken him. So he started unclasping the first clasps of his angel robe, while Luca gently pulled away his right shoe.

"Your feet are so beautiful…" He said, just expressing what he thought. Rei went as red as a tomato.

"T-thanks…" he replied hesitantly. Well his feet were not really a matter to him, he never focused on them. But somehow hearing Luca's comment made him self-conscious about everything now.

"they're really smooth and white…" Luca kept contemplating Rei's bare foot, still holding it in his hand. When no reply came from Rei, he looked up at him.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, as gentle as ever. "Sorry, I just don't remember staring at feet in general, but I find yours so pretty. Well of course, since it's you we're taking about. I love everything about you." He said, lightly kissing Rei's temple. The frail angel just melted into that light kiss.

Luca resumed to his previous task, so Rei did the same. He was now done unclasping everything, and just held his robe against his body, waiting. Luca came back up, and sat next to him again. Seeing that Rei made no move at all, he gently grabbed his hands, lowered them to the matress, and opened the unclasped robe, sliding it down the smooth shoulders of his love. Although he tried to not stare at him so as to not make him uncomfortable, he had to pause a second and take in the sight of Rei's chest; pearly white skin, silky smooth, delicate frame. And those two rosy petals, so attractive. Luca quickly got hold of himself, now was not the time for that. He looked at Rei to see if he had made him uncomfortable, and he couldn't resist: Rei's head was turned to the side, cheeks pink, eyes closed, and he looked so damn adorable. And sexy. So Luca, not resisting anymore, turned Rei's face to him and kissed his lips.

Rei, surprised by Luca's sudden kiss, didn't move at first, just stared wide open at nothing actually. Merely a few seconds later, he closed his eyes and put his hands on Luca's nape, completely absorbed by the kiss, and wanting it to never end. Eventually, they had to pull away, for much needed air.

"you're so sweet…" Luca said, looking at his angel's eyes. Rei smiled timidly at that comment, whispering something that sounded like " you too".

Luca resumed to undress rei, and pulled down Rei's robe until the waist. He glimpsed at his love's stomach, so flat and smooth, he thought, and noticed his hip bones. Thinking how good it would feel to kiss those hips, Luca unfolded Rei's night robe, and proceeded in dressing him. Once the night robe has reached his waist, he grabbed Rei under the knees and raised his legs with one hand, the other pulling at both robes, to lower the night one and remove the other one. He did that so swiftly it amazed Rei, even though a little startled; Luca was so accurate in everything he did, and did everything so smoothly, as if effortlessly. It somehow reassured Rei in some way, that the way Luca dressed him, made it impossible for the older to see… more than needed. Rei couldn't help but think that just for his sake, because after all, Luca could have asked Rei to stand, which would have shown everything of his body. But he didn't. And Rei felt so happy Luca considered his feelings so much. He couldn't stop a small smile from tinting his lips.

"what is it?" Luca asked him, a small smile on his lips too.

"Nothing" Rei said, still smiling, "I just love you". Realizing what he said, Rei blushed again, still so shy about the subject. He had just said it unconsciously, not realizing he was speaking out loud.

Luca's heart fluttered at those gentle words, and, smiling, he embraced Rei, whispering in his ear:" I love you too, sweetheart". The delicate angel felt so happy of the nickname Luca had called him with, hearing it from Luca gave him butterflies in his stomach. But of course something had to break the moment; Rei coughed lightly, which made Luca remember his lover wasn't in the best of shapes. He pulled away from Rei, undid the bed sheets and waited, holding them up. The slender angel understood, and slid in his bed, waiting for Luca to cover him. He had to admit he felt awfully exhausted. Luca pulled the covers until Rei's neck, and gently bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Sleep, sweetheart, you need to rest." He whispered, as if not to disturb Rei.

Against his will, Rei's eyes closed, unable to hang on. Luca's presence made him feel safe, and he suddenly realized that Luca wasn't going to stay all night here. So he forced his eyes open, and sat in his bed.

Hearing movement from the bed, Luca turned around from the door to look at Rei.

"Rei? Something wrong?" he asked, concerned; Rei looked a little panicked.

The purple haired angel seemed at that moment to realize he had literally jumped up, and felt ashamed at himself. Sine when was he so needy?

"Oh, um, no, no-it's nothing, hum, I, uh…" He tried to find something, but how could he explain his sudden fear of staying alone? Really, just because he was sick didn't mean he had to be scared. What was wrong with him?

Luca, understanding his lover's sudden worry – yes, with Rei, he didn't even need his powers, the delicate angel was so obvious about everything… or maybe it was Luca who just didn't need anything to understand the one he cherished the most, whatever- came back to Rei's side, sat on the bed , and gently caressed the feverish angel's cheek. "sleep, honey, I'm just going to fetch some water and a towel, I'm not going back. Okay?"

His tone was so very gentle, Rei wanted to jump on him and hug him. He was sure if he could he would have melted by now. Luca treated him so gently, so adoringly, he felt he was dreaming. Still ashamed from what he did, he barely whispered a "okay" , too shy to look at Luca. Actually, he didn't want the taller angel to stay here and strain himself. He wanted Luca to go back and rest as well, but at the same time, he felt so secure and reassured from his mere presence. When did he get so selfish? Rei was shocked at himself, but the gentle caress on his scalp made him forget everything and just go back to sleep. He faintly heard his lover's voice, telling him he'd be right back, and dozed off.

Luca, still sitting on the bed next to his love, couldn't help but smile, thinking about how lovely Rei was. _"Rei, you are so adorable… if only you weren't sick… I wonder if it's because we stayed out so long… ah, I could watch you sleep all night. Really, I am so infatuated with you…"_ Remembering that he had to take care of Rei, Luca stood up and went to the water room, and searched for a towel or cloth to drench in water. He opened all of the closets and drawers, noticing how neat and tidy they were, and finally found something suitable; a small towel, very soft, and small enough to lie on his angel's forehead without getting everywhere. He opened the water tap, and waited for it to become lukewarm. He then put the towel under the flowing water, drenching it well. Then, he took a small basin he saw in the first closet he opened, and filled it with cool water. Satisfied, he went back to Rei's side. He sat on the bed again, next to Rei, and put the basin on the night table beside him, and gently draped Rei's forehead with the towel, making sure no water dripped from it. Rei seemed to relax more from it, but then again, it could have been Luca's imagination. He lovingly stared at the sleeping face next to him, and couldn't stop himself from worrying. He wondered briefly if he should wake up Yuda, so he can heal Rei, but he knew that Yuda's power wouldn't be useful right now, since there was no injury. Luca was starting to feel really bad for Rei, desperately wanting to ease his lover's suffering. But angels got so rarely hurt that they weren't equipped for these situations. In fact, the rare times that they got hurt, they would go to the palace where a priest could heal them. But Luca hated the palace and its priests, especially two of them. Thinking of those two, Luca remembered that the goddess had once given him a small box, telling him to keep it secret and only use it when necessary, because she didn't trust her husband's priests. Well, not the priests themselves, but she didn't trust Zeus at all, and knew very well how he manipulated whoever he wanted, especially his so devoted priests. And since she cared for Luca from back then where he was a kid, she gave it to him as a present, he forgot for what occasion though. So Luca wondered if he could find something helpful in that box. He looked at Rei, who wasn't getting any better, and stood up to go fetch it. Well, this meant leaving Rei's side, what if the smaller angel woke up and didn't find him? He would probably panic, or worry about Luca, or feel sad and abandoned. And Luca really didn't want Rei to be sad or anxious. So, he wrote a small note on a paper, and put it on the bed where Rei could see it, and left.

His room was a bit far from Rei, he had to walk through half the corridor to get there. And Zeus knows how extravagantly huge these corridors are. Sighting, he started walking. It wasn't that he was tired or anything, he just wanted to go back to his lover's side as quickly as possible. The silver haired angel walked as silently as possible, to avoid unwanted attention, although most of the palace was asleep by now. Once inside his chambers, Luca closed the door as silently as possible, and hurriedly made his way to his bedroom, opened one of the closets, and lifted the small hatch he had made, to hide his most important things. He found the small box he was looking for, lowered the hatch, closed the closet, and rushed to Rei's room. When he got in front of the door, Luca heard voices coming from inside. Panicking, he slammed the door open and ran to the bedroom, and found no one. Except Rei. And Rei didn't look good at all. He was moaning, sometimes mumbling incoherent words, his hands grasping and ungrasping the bedsheets. Luca thought of a nightmare, but was proven wrong when he touched Rei's forehead; Rei was delirious because of the fever, that had gotten so high in the 10 minutes Luca was absent. He quickly opened the box he was holding, and removed one by one all the items inside, spreading them on the bed. He then started looking , putting aside the bandages he didn't need for now. He also put aside some herbs, and finally got hold of a small container. On it was written, " fever". He didn't need more to understand what it was for,, and opened it. Inside were small balls, no, more like, pills, Luca realized. Just like in the human world. He did find it a bit suspicious, but it was his goddess who gave it to him. So it had to do. He took a pill, fetched a glass of water, and sat back next to Rei. He tried waking him up, but Rei's delirious state was getting worse. So he lifted his lover's head, put the pill in his mouth, got the glass to his lips, and prayed for Rei to swallow the water. He massaged the sick angel's throat, hoping it would help him swallow. And it did work. Rei swallowed to liquid, and with it, the weird pill. Luca couldn't help but worry at how hot the frail angel's body was. Too hot. He had to help him. He had to keep the temperature in control before Rei's head overheated; he remembered learning about it, if the head got too hot, it could be fatal. So in a desperate attempt to lower Rei's temperature, or at least stopping it from rising more, he removed the bedsheets covering Rei, opened the window that led on the small balcony, and fetched some ice, that he rolled in the towel and put it back on Rei's forehead. And he waited. Intently looking at him, Luca waited for some sign. He sighted in relief when he saw Rei shivering, which right now was the best thing that could happen to Luca. He somehow had managed to keep the fever under control, when it was so close to explode. Yes, explode, because that's how it seemed to Luca when the fever kept going up. He got up and closed the window, Tucked Rei back in, and removed the ice from his forehead, keeping the cold towel there. But now Rei's shivering didn't seem to stop. Well, Luca had literally tried to freeze him, in a desperate attempt to help him. And Rei being in his state, was incapable of managing his body warmth. So Luca did the one thing that seemed natural, He got in the bed, lied down next to Rei, and embraced him. Soon enough, the purple haired angel's body seemed to warm up, the shivering slowly faded, until it disappeared. Rei also seemed to relax, and Luca started caressing the back of his head. This seemed to soothe the delicate angel completely, and he fell into a deep sleep, totally different from his delirious one earlier. And so, listening to the calm breathing of Rei, Luca finally let go of all the tension he felt, and gladly fell asleep holding his love.


End file.
